Endings
Bad Ending The Bad Ending happens if the player doesn't get the key from Pirate Caverns. Without the key, the player cannot escape from Photo-Negative/True Mickey, who is about to kill him with the Discovery Island sign from the far side of the Office. When he gets near him with the sign, Jake will try to beg for mercy, but by then it will be too late. The player cannot play Night 6 when this happens as Jake Smith is already dead. Good Ending The Good Ending happens if the player gets the key from Pirate Caverns. With the key, the player escapes from being killed by Photo-Negative Mickey. This allows Night 6 to be played. The tape can also be obtained for an alternate version of the ending where the incident is partially revealed and Jake discovers that Photo-Negative Mickey apparently didn't kill his parents. True Ending The True Ending is a hidden ending in the game, and the ending changed significantly from the beta. It was once thought that this ending was obtained in a similar way to the good ending, but that has since been debunked. To get this ending, the player must first befriend The Face, meet Henry in Pirate Caverns and befriend the other suits, so as to free them from their reason of hatred. Upon befriending them, they will not try to attack and they will redeem themselves from their violent ways. How to befriend Suits: *The Face is the first one that must be befriended, in order to access Henry. Player must open up the drawer in tech room in Pirate Caverns, but don't touch the key, just let the drawer be opened, and go back to the elevator. The Face will be befriended and will speak to the player. *Suicide Mouse and Willy can be befriended on any night after meeting Henry in Pirate Caverns. The player must shut off the power, which will cause both suits to watch the "Steamboat Willie" cartoon in the Broadcasting Room for the rest of the game. *Acephalous can be also befriended in a similar way, but he must be in the Meat Freezer when turning off the power. When befriended he will appear in Janitor's Closet with his head. *Undying can be befriended by holding the H-E-L-P buttons on the keyboard, while he is in the Meat Freezer. He will not be active once befriended. *After you defeat True Mickey with your new powers, then True will explain that his reason for hatred is because of insecurity and loneliness. Amending his behavior, he apologizes and will ask to befriend him, in which Jake will accept and offer him a job at his agency. Afterwards, Undying will reveal his true identity as Jake's long-lost father, and reveal the reason for his survival. Finally, Photo-Negative Mickey, remorseful over everything he's done, apologizes deeply to Jake, and will say that he does not wish to be a monster anymore. The other suits follow, and they let Jake go unharmed. Category:Endings Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found